jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
1998
1998 ?? *??: The Bet launched by Gregg Sharp. *??: Destiny's Wish begins posting at Studio Mako-chan website. *??: Instruments of Change begins posting at Studio Mako-chan website. January *5th: Kunou's Rebuttal posted to the FFML. *14th: Legion of Perversion posted to the FFML. *20th: Final instalment of Ukyou's Other Woman posted to FFML. *22nd: Those Who Can't posted to the FFML. February *5th: Most recent episode of The Long and Winding Road posted to the FFML. *7th: Tendrils of the Abyss posted to the FFML. *9th: Final part of The Circe Project posted to the FFML. *13th: Wild Child begins posting to the FFML. *14th: Most recent chapter of Ranma 1/100th posted to the FFML. *20th: Most recent chapter of An Alternate History of Ranma ½ posted to the FFML. March *3rd: Haven posted to the FFML. *15th: Most recent part of Chaos and Destiny posted to the FFML. *18th: The Risk posted to the FFML. *22nd: Simulacrum posted to the FFML. *24th: A Good Day begins posting to the FFML. *30th: Closing Time posted to the FFML. April *9th: "Hands Up, Everyone Who Saw This Coming" posted to the FFML. *21st: The Death of Love posted to the FFML. *22nd: Star Wars - A Faint Hope posted to the FFML. May *1st: First and most recent part of Crisis on Earth-R! posted to the FFML. *3rd: Most recent instalment of Twisted Destiny posted to the FFML. *8th: Can't Win posted to the FFML. :*''Faithful Departed'' posted at Transpacific Fanfiction! website. *26th: Kodachi's Chance posted to the FFML. June *2nd: Final part of Borrowed Time posted to the FFML. :*''Pastpresent'' begins posting to the FFML. *3rd: Ranma's Secret Admirer begins posting to the FFML. *7th: P-chan's Sick posted to the FFML. *9th: Revelations posted to the FFML. *11th: Stars Against the Sun posted to the FFML. *13th: Journal of Sanjuro Tanaka posted to the FFML. :*''Revenge in the Dojo'' posted to the FFML. *14th: War and Peace posted to the FFML. *15th: Ukyou's Chance posted to the FFML. :*''Where is Ryoga Climbing?'' posted to the FFML. *25th: Three Men and a Little Lady posted to the FFML. July *5th: Final instalment and epilogue of Ranma's Secret Admirer posted to FFML. *8th: "One-Syllable Fic" posted to the FFML. *15th: Final part of Nekophobia posted to the FFML. *16th: Kasumi the Chef(?) posted to the FFML. *23rd: Iris posted to the FFML. :*Most recent chapter of Their Name is Legion posted to the FFML. *28th: Ghost Story posted to the FFML. *29th: Rotten, Stinking Curse posted to the FFML. August *1st: Kunou's Best Friend begins posting to the FFML. *12th: Aftermath posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. *13th: Ascension posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. :*''Iris Again'' posted to Nightelf's Elysium website. *14th: "Dead Horses in Ranma & Sailor Moon Fanfic" article compiled and posted. *15th: Tapestry posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. :*''Roses for Kunou'' posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. *16th: First and most recent chapters of ''In Between Reality! posted to the FFML. *17th: Kasumi the Biker Slut posted to the FFML. *19th: First and most recent instalment of Dojo Raider II!: The Evil Adventures of Lara posted to the FFML. *22nd: "Genma & Soun Write a Fanfic" posted to the FFML. September *2nd: Hand of Glory posted to the FFML. *9th: Comfortable posted to the FFML. *15th: Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho begins posting to the FFML. *26th: Scream! begins posting to the FFML. *29th: Angel posted to the FFML. October *6th: Final epilogues of Ill Met by Starlight posted to the FFML. :*''Overanalysis or Ranma's Book Report'' posted to the FFML. *7th: The Tide posted to the FFML. *8th: In Her Wildest Dreams posted to the FFML. *11th: First and latest chapter of Crippled posted to the FFML. *14th: The Clan begins posting to the FFML. *15th: Fanfiction.net archive is launched. *19th: Final chapter of Ranma 0.5 posted to the FFML. *21st: A Matter of Face posted to the FFML. :*First and most recent instalment of Mutatus Mutandis posted to the FFML. :*''Ranma's Father'' begins posting to the FFML. *22nd: First and most recent instalment of Flower of Fire posted to the FFML. :*''Ryouga's Discovery'' posted to the FFML. *28th: Most recent instalment of Kunou's Best Friend posted to the FFML. *31st: How Do You Spell HALLOWEEN ½? posted to the FFML. :*''The Tesla Agenda'' begins posting to the FFML. :*''Thy Flesh Consumed'' posted to the FFML. November *2nd: Paybacks are a... posted to the FFML. *3rd: Dies Irae posted to the FFML. December *1st: Long Live Akane Tendo posted to the FFML. *4th: Honor and Love begins posting to the FFML. *8th: No Need for 30 Ranmas posted to the FFML. :*Most recent part of Ranma's Father posted to the FFML. *9th: Destination Unknown posted to the FFML. *11th: China Roses posted to the FFML. *13th: Bookends: A Pig's Tail posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. *26th: Neo Genus Jusenkyo begins posting at Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. :*''Beyond that Way... Phoenix Rising'' posted to Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages website. *28th: Shadows of Despair and Hope posted to the FFML. *30th: Body and Souls begins posting to the FFML. }} References Category:Year